Not to Blame
by zachlor16
Summary: Takes place after Tricked. Lincoln feels like it's his fault that Halloween was almost ruined, but his family say otherwise.


**Ok so don't get me wrong. I loved the Halloween special. It was funny and I liked the song that they did for it. I also enjoyed the conflict that it had. But, I felt like it was missing something. So that is why I have created almost like an extended ending to the Tricked episode. Now I'm still dealing with writer's block which is why I'm posting one-shots. Also, this contains spoilers for the episode. So if you hadn't seen it, don't read unless you want to be spoiled. Now I hope you enjoy. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln sat at the table eating his Zombie Bran while listening to his sisters recount what had happened last night on Halloween. Lincoln and Clyde had gone to stake out a neighborhood that was said to give out full-size candy bars. However on the way back, the two ran into a couple of teenagers that asked them where the best place was to trick-or-treat and due to nervousness and fear, Lincoln gave up his street. However what the boys didn't know was that the two teenagers only wanted to wreak havoc and cause trouble. In the end, they almost ruined Halloween and nearly ruined Lucy's haunted corn maze. But Lincoln and Clyde was able to trick the teens into entering the corn maze which scared them into never coming back to their neighborhood again. However, despite everything working out in the end, Lincoln couldn't help but still feel guilty over what happened. He almost ruined the one holiday that Lucy looked forward to and nearly ruined all her hard work that she put into the holiday to make it memorable.

 _It was my fault that Halloween was almost ruined._ Lincoln thought. _All Lucy's hard work was almost ruined because of me and Clyde's selfishness._

Rita looked over the table and listened to her daughters talk about Halloween and the success they had in not only the corn maze but also the trick-or-treating that her four youngest did. However there was one voice that she didn't hear and it was the voice of her only son. She looked across the table and see Lincoln eating his cereal with a frown of his face. And that concerned her. Her son, while usually quiet, would usually join in on the exciting chatter that her children usually do. Did something happen last night? Did one of the girls steal his candy again like they did last year? Rita couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him.

"Lincoln?" Rita said trying to get his attention. Lincoln looked up from his cereal and looked at his mother. "How did you do last night?"

"Fine I guess." Lincoln said with an uninterested tone. "I mean, I didn't get much but it was ok." Ok, now she knew something was wrong. Lincoln never willingly told anyone of his failures. Usually the girls had to practically pry it out of him. But not this time. She looked around the table and saw that the girls all had the same look she had.

 _They can tell that something is wrong too. Maybe I should let them handle it._ Rita shook the thought away. _No. Their methods aren't methods that can get people to talk willingly. But you never know. Let's see how they do._

"So where did you and Clyde go trick-or-treating last night Linc?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, you guys came back with full-size chocolate bars." Lana added.

"Nowhere special. Just Huntington Manor." Lincoln answered unenthusiastically.

 _Ok, something is definently bothering him._ Rita thought. _He got into Huntington Manor and was able to walk out with bags full of candy. That is usually something that he would brag about._

"So did you enjoy the corn maze at least?" Lori asked.

"Yeah and what did you think of my song bro?" Luna asked.

"They were good." Lincoln answered.

"Thanks. I planned all year to make it terrifying." Lucy told him.

"You did really good Lucy." Rita told her. _They're getting off topic._

"Hey Lincoln, why don't you join us next year?" Lynn suggested.

"Yeah Linky. It was so much fun." Leni told him.

"No way. He's taking us out for candy next year." Lana tells her.

"Yeah. He said that he was going to take us to that place with the full-size candy bars." Lola reminds them.

"Indeed. And hopefully we don't run into those ruffians next year." Lisa said.

"Yeah, they nearly ruined Halloween!" Lana told them.

"But we scared them good dudes." Luna said while fist bumping Lori. "What did you think bro? Do you think we'll see them again next year?"

"No. They ran away and said that they weren't coming back." Lincoln said. "Besides, it's my fault that they found our street in the first place." The girls looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Lori asked.

"On our way back from staking out Huntington Manor, we ran into those two jerks." Lincoln explained. "They asked where the best place was to get candy. I panicked and told them our street."

 _So that's what's bothering him._ Rita thought. _He blames himself for what happened._

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I was so scared and nervous." Lincoln said, not looking his sisters in the eye. "Because of me I almost ruined Lucy's hard work. I guess I deserved that beating that those jerks gave me." Lincoln looked down and waited for his sisters to chew him out and for his mother to ground him. But none of that came. He just felt a something touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw his mother had made her way over to him.

"Why didn't you tell us Lincoln?" Rita asked.

"I was scared. I didn't want you guys to think badly of me for ruining everything." Lincoln tells them. "I'm really sorry guys."

"Don't sweat it bro." Luna tells him.

"Yeah, it all worked out in the end." Lynn adds.

"But I almost ruined Halloween." Lincoln protested.

"Yeah. ALMOST. But you did everything you could to fix it." Lori tells him. "You were put in a tough spot and you answered them on a whim. But they got what they deserved at the end of the night."

"Yeah. So stop being so hard on yourself. You gotta stop blaming yourself when stuff like this happens." Luan says.

"Besides, they may have found our street on their own even if you hadn't told them." Lisa pointed out.

"Plus if you hadn't told them, my corn maze probably wouldn't have been as successful." Lucy tells him.

"So you're not mad at me?" Lincoln asked.

"No. We're not mad at you. The only person mad at you is you." Lori tells him.

"So please stop being mad at yourself Linky." Leni requests.

"I guess you guys are right. I guess I need to stop blaming myself and move on." Lincoln says.

"That's the Lincoln we know and love." Leni says. The girls then get up and engulf him in a group hug. Rita smiles and walks out of the room to let the kids have their moment. After she leaves the room, she turns and looks at the readers.

"Something that I learned from raising eleven kids is how to tell when something is wrong. Another thing that I learned is that no matter what, my kids can sense the same thing. And I hope that Lincoln realizes that nothing he ever does will make me or his sisters love him any less."

* * *

 **So there you have it. A little extension to the special. Don't get me wrong, I loved the special. I really did. But I felt like it needed more. So I wrote this. Tell me what you think. Also, a few announcements. Until I clear my writer's block, I will be posting one-shots. So that is something to look forward to. Well, until next time. Farewell,**


End file.
